


Insolitement vôtre - 41 : Fandoms, la préquelle (StarBook - HS #4)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [41]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Crack, Don't let Thrawn approach the fandoms!, Facebook, M/M, Small “Star Wars: Thrawn” Spoilers, StarBook, Thrawn has no idea of the shit that is going to happen to him, Thrawn's own curiosity was the trap, Walks willingly into a trap, Well Eliane didn't want to entrap him
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Ou comment Thrawn est amené à contacter Eliane Sadler... et à courir au désastre.





	Insolitement vôtre - 41 : Fandoms, la préquelle (StarBook - HS #4)

**Author's Note:**

> Vous l'attendiez ? Vous ne l'espériez plus ? La préquelle du texte n°40, « Fandoms », est enfin arrivée ! (Bon, cette accroche ne fonctionne pas du tout si, en fait, vous vous en foutiez de cette série de textes :p)
> 
> Nota : Ici, Thrawn et Eli Vanto sont en couple (tout simplement parce que je les shippe trop). Si vous ne savez pas encore qui peut bien être cet Eli Vanto, SPOILERS du roman "Thrawn" !

_Messagerie privée..._

 

 

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** [à] **Eli Vanto** : Peut-être pourrais-tu me renseigner ? Suite à ma promotion, un certain "fandom" a "poussé des hurlements de joie"... et je me demandais ce que pouvait bien être ce "fandom".

 **Eli Vanto** : Franchement désolé, Thrawn, mais cette fois-ci, je ne peux rien pour toi :/

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Ce n'est pas un terme que tu peux traduire ?

 **Eli Vanto** : Ce n'est pas un terme que je connais, tout court. Tu n'as rien trouvé à ce sujet en faisant une recherche sur l'Holonet ?

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Absolument rien.

 **Eli Vanto** : Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi... Va demander à Yularen, peut-être que ça lui parlerait plus :/

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Tu penses que c'est un terme avec lequel le Renseignement Impérial pourrait être familier ?

 **Eli Vanto** : Je n'en pense rien du tout, je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, je te propose juste un autre interlocuteur.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : ... Je t'embête avec mes questions, c'est cela ?

 **Eli Vanto** : Disons que je suis en réunion, et que je suis censé écouter ce qui s'y raconte, plutôt que d'utiliser GalaticMessenger pour répondre aux interrogations de mon petit ami...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Je m'excuse pour le dérangement, Eli.

 **Eli Vanto** : Ce n'est pas bien grave, Thrawn ;) Cette réunion est affreusement ennuyeuse, de toute façon, et je n'ai pas encore été pris en flagrant délit.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Je te laisse faire ton devoir d'officier, Lieutenant Commander Vanto :D

 **Eli Vanto** : Alors arrête d'envoyer des messages :p

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Mes excuses.

 **Eli Vanto** : Thrawn !!

 

 

 

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** [à] **Wullf Yularen** : Salutations, Colonel :) J'ai besoin d'un renseignement, et je me demandais si vous le déteniez. Suite à ma promotion, un certain "fandom" a "poussé des hurlements de joie", et je me demandais ce que pouvait bien être ce "fandom".

 **Colonel Wullf Yularen** : C'est peut-être le Renseignement Impérial ici, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous détenons le savoir universel ! Désolé, Grand Amiral, mais je ne peux rien pour vous... Avez-vous essayé une recherche sur l'Holonet ? d'autres interlocuteurs ?

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : HoloNet ne semble pas connaître ce terme, et le Lieutenant Commander Vanto n'est pas plus familier avec celui-ci. Il m'a ensuite recommandé de m'adresser à vous, ne pouvant rien m'apprendre.

 **Colonel Wullf Yularen** : Il doit bien exister quelqu'un dans cette galaxie qui détient la réponse... Je vous suggère le Grand Moff Tarkin. Peut-être que sa proximité avec l'Empereur pourrait lui avoir appris la signification de "fandom"... à tout hasard... *soupire*

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Pensez-vous donc que ce "fandom" serait quelque chose de très important, mais aussi de très confidentiel ?

 **Colonel Wullf Yularen** : J'avance seulement des hypothèses, qui ne sortent de nulle part en réalité. Nous sommes tous les deux dans le même flou concernant ce terme :/

 

 

 

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** [à] **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin** : Grand Moff, toutes mes salutations. J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement, s'il vous plaît : Suite à ma promotion, un certain "fandom" a "poussé des hurlements de joie", et je me demandais ce que pouvait bien être ce "fandom".

 **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin** : Grand Amiral, je regrette, mais je n'en sais strictement rien. J'ignore ce qui a pu vous faire penser que je pouvais être familier avec ce terme...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Une simple recommandation du Colonel Yularen. Qui m'avait été lui-même recommandé par le Lieutenant Commander Vanto. Vers lequel je m'étais tourné après que mes recherches sur l'HoloNet eurent échoué.

 **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin** : Je vois...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Ma méthode d'investigation n'est peut-être pas la bonne, en fin de compte. Plutôt que de m'adresser individuellement à de nouveaux interlocuteurs à chaque fois, je devrais peut-être diffuser ma demande de renseignement plus largement !

 

 

 

_StarBook..._

 

 

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Suite à ma promotion, un certain "fandom" a "poussé des hurlements de joie", et je me demandais ce que pouvait bien être ce "fandom". Peut-être qu'une demande plus large, atteignant plus de personnes, pourrait m'amener plus rapidement une réponse positive :)

 **Eli Vanto** : Oh là là, Grand Amiral, toujours aux prises avec votre question ? Cela fait combien de temps... trois jours standards, n'est-ce pas ? Sincèrement désolé de n'avoir pas pu vous aider :/

 **Colonel Wullf Yularen** : C'est effectivement une méthode qui pourrait porter ses fruits plus rapidement ! En espérant que votre persévérance porte ses fruits, Grand Amiral :D

 **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin** : Votre démarche aura attisé ma curiosité, Grand Amiral. Si vous parvenez à obtenir une réponse, je serais très intéressé.

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine** : Je crois, Grand Amiral, pouvoir être en mesure de vous répondre.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Réellement, Votre Majesté ?

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine** : Un "fandom" est loin d'être un secret d'État. Il faut juste s'adresser à des spécialistes de la question. Je vous suggère de contacter une certaine Eliane Sadler, dont vous trouverez aisément le profil ici, sur StarBook.

 **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin** : Ce nom me rappelle quelque chose...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Je vous remercie profondément, Votre Majesté. C'est ce que je vais m'empresser de faire.

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine** : Grand Amiral, un seul petit conseil à ce propos : contentez-vous de la théorie, n'acceptez pas si Eliane vous propose la pratique ;)

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : ...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** : Je reste perplexe face à votre conseil, ne comprenant pas encore à quoi il fait référence, mais soit.

**Author's Note:**

> Je mets ma main à couper que Tarkin a déjà entendu Palpatine mentionner Eliane... probablement pour maugréer après elle x')
> 
> Prochain épisode : la partie "épilogue" du texte original ^.^ Mettez des boules Quiès, ça va crier xP


End file.
